1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an anti-theft system, and particularly relates to an anti-theft system using radio frequency identification (RFID) tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tracking and verification of articles has greatly evolved in transportation business through the use of RFID tags. RFID tags can be attached to articles and be packed in a package (e.g., a box). However, the articles in the boxes may be stolen or replaced by fakes during the transportation process because anyone can open the package without detection before delivery of the package, and this will cause economic loss for manufacturers and sellers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.